


can you hear me achilles? ( i'm talking to you. )

by oton_ashii



Series: amour ( aka iris' regrets ) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Blood and Gore, Claustrophobia, Despair, F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Iris loses both of her lovers and loses her fucking mind, Izuru is a dick but he likes Iris more than Junko so, Loss, Loss of Trust, Major Spoilers, Physical Torture, Psychological Trauma, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Unrequited Crush, Whump, another self indulgent fic, dr0 spoilers, dr3 spoilers, he'll take what he can get, religious trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oton_ashii/pseuds/oton_ashii
Summary: locked in a room with nothing but a tie and her thoughts.locked in her own head.iris would take nightmares over this anyday-light peeks in from the doorway and she has no time to prepare.how boring.
Relationships: Iris Kimiko (OC)/Enoshima Junko, Iris Kimiko (OC)/Ryoko Otonashi (Implied), Iris Kimiko (OC)/Yasuke Matsuda
Series: amour ( aka iris' regrets ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053716
Kudos: 1





	can you hear me achilles? ( i'm talking to you. )

**Author's Note:**

> this is a second part to 'i fucking hate you ( but I love you )'
> 
> it'll mainly be about junko and iris becoming remnants and the constant torture iris has to go through
> 
> please enjoy 💕

locked in a room with nothing but a tie and her thoughts.

locked in her own head.

iris would take nightmares over this anyday-

light peeks in from the doorway and she has no time to prepare.

how boring.

the goddess- the devil- stands at the doorway. the long haired male stands next to her. 

seeing him makes her think of her lover. her heart would twist and she'd block him out of her mind as she tucks the tie back into her pocket.

red hair now a damp strawberry pink, red eyes still staring at her from the entrance. iris is entranced for a moment before she remembers its not her ryoko- not her best friend.

iris knows this and yet still calls her by that name.

disgusted looks and a blank expression. nothing appears on his face as he gazes at the bandages wrapped around her head.

experimentation. headaches and screaming and the need to claw her eyes out with every memory that appears in her head yet she looks oh so calm as enoshima rips at her skin.

cursing her for calling her such a pathetic name- iris just sits there with a somewhat pained expression- she looked over at him.

kamukura didn't flinch as enoshima threw her shoe at him, numbly dodging it.

iris hyperfocuses on him, their eyes meeting.

the same excellent shade of crimson.

he stays- the strawberry blonde leaves with a scoff as she wipes blood from her revealing clothing, whining all the way.

the man sits on the bed- she moves away from him, holding the tie closer to her chest.

she can't let him take it.

he opens his mouth to speak and all she hears is garbled nonsense- she glares, before her face falls flat once again.

he cares not for the tie- he didn't care for matsuda as iris did.

( iris knows he's lying- her eyes catch everything and the twitch of his fingers and the way he moves to make himself look smaller gives it away. she doesn't point it out. )

he sleeps against the wall while she sleeps on the bed- the walls close in on her once again and she finds herself sobbing into the tie again and again as her claustrophobia takes her by the neck.

izuru doesn't move.

he watches her like a hawk- examining her.

peculiar. that's all he says.

the next day enoshima awakens her with a delicate kiss. iris doesn't move, nor does she kiss back, but instead stares up at the girl.

the devil only laughs in her face as she forces her upright. izuru is gone- she feels her heart sink.

he isn't a friend, but he isn't an enemy, and that's enough for iris.

instead, a group of people are in his place.

remnants of despair, is what enoshima calls them. her sweet pets ready to cause havoc.

a girl is missing- but iris already had an idea of who it was- after all, the pin that izuru is oh so protective over belonged to her.

screams that don't belong to anybody fill iris' ears, and she lets out stuttering gasps as she collapses. memories. it's too much- her brain can't comprehend the memories- it's just too much. too many things to remember and not enough space.

the remnants watch on as their beloved goddess laughs at the woman writhing on the floor- they join in, their eyes swirling.

too much- she covers her ears and pulls at her hair- nothing helps. nothing works. 

izuru doesn't do anything when he enters the room behind yukizome.

( iris is scared- she hates being scared and junko knows that. junko loves her more than she's willing to admit and that's enough to keep her alive. 

iris is needed. she's wanted. that's enough. )

eventually the fit ends, and iris stares up at the group of people with an expression one could only describe as scared.

she isn't scared, though. she knows what will happen.

the memories junko implanted into her head will spread despair- but it was for another reason too. a failsafe. an analytical backup plan- another girl to be the devil's replacement if the other is to ascend.

one of the remnants- a woman with choppy hair- comments on the similarities between iris and their goddess.

enoshima laughs in her face as she barks orders to attack the woman- how dare she, enoshima howls, how dare she compare her goddess to someone like the pig writhing on the floor.

the remnants follow orders like greedy animals begging for scraps- for approval.

izuru moves stealthily, and iris is back on her feet.

( iris learns later that izuru did enjoy her company- it takes a while for her to be okay with it. his constant stepping in wasn't for his own entertainment. 

it makes her a little happy.)

but the torture continues. days locked away in the room on her own with nothing but her memories to claw at her mind, desperately trying to climb out.

they don't belong there. it hurts and yet she lays on her bed and sleeps and sleeps and sleeps until /she/ comes back.

they have to tie her down. otherwise she flails and ends up hurting herself- which is the last thing enoshima wants for her precious little experiment.

precious.

no matter how much she thinks about it, enoshima will never be ryoko. she should stop trying to convince herself that she can change her.

but instead, iris falls back into her delusion of false happiness as she watches the devil prepare to dig around in her head.

( iris hates herself. she wishes she had died back in the old school building- but junko insists that she did. 

she was right. iris died with matsuda. her body was now a shell. she died with her lover. but she still died alone. )

the remnants are back. they stare at iris with malice- they're completely under enoshima's hold. held underneath her boot lovingly like an obedient dog.

that's what enoshima tells her. they're dogs. 

( ryoko's always hated dogs, iris remembers. hated the slobber and the loud barking. matsuda as well. hated the constant noise and need for attention.

iris can't help but connect them. pain fills her chest as enoshima continues to speak, oblivious to her feelings.

like always. )

they're getting ready for something. iris doesn't know what, nor does she ask. izuru tells her anyway- and her heart is immediately pounding against her chest.

suicide. 

it's scary. it won't happen for days- weeks at most. but iris feels herself start to shut down- her heart curls in at the edges. it all hurts so much.

so goddamn much.

enoshima smiles as she watches her little experiment double over. a sly grin. 

' i have something new for you. '

( it wasn't a christmas gift, if you were wondering. )

illusions and hallucinations now haunt iris' vision. she stares at him with wide eyes and he stares back.

she tries to speak and is cut off. hours of nonstop torture- her lover saying things he'd never mean, talking of such gruesome things-

then he speaks of enoshima.

and iris breaks- her mind shatters as she curls in on herself and screams, she screams until enoshima is forced to come inside and stop her in fear of her hurting herself.

but iris doesn't react the way she'd like.

she lunges at the strawberry blonde with such resentment that junko doesn't expect it. she's tackled to the ground and iris blacks out.

she claws at her- feels skin and blood underneath her nails before someone drags her off.

iris kicks and screams- and enoshima says something about putting her back in the pod.

but iris doesn't want to go back. she looks over at the male coming to drag her back to her own miniature hell- and she sobs.

pleads and begs escape her as he grabs her by the arms. she's screaming at him to let her go- kill her if it works- anything but the pod because she's so scared without matsuda.

he doesn't care as he forces her inside and shuts it, staring down at her face from outside.

she screams and struggles, her hands beating against the walls as her mind is overrun with sensitivity. she's so fucking scared.

the calls that begin to escape her shocks both enoshima and izuru.

she calls for matsuda.

' please- i promise i'll be better! matsuda you have to save me please- i tried so hard i did i swear! matsuda! yasuke- please!! please!! '

junko feels herself start to cry- and it's delicious. she laughs as she watches izuru turn it on- and iris' screams die away in her throat as she goes under.

but izuru doesn't care. he can't care. he won't. 

( when iris awakens, she has more memories. it's not as painful- in fact, they're a little bit comforting. it's nice. 

iris hits herself till she bruises for thinking such things- but she doesn't get very far. )

after days of hallucinations and beatings and being locked away, enoshima gets the outcome she wants.

an empty shell. 

emotionless. 

enoshima thinks it's the funniest thing- the person she loves, the most empathetic and emotional person she's ever known, is now nothing but a husk.

( izuru knows that iris is faking it. he can see the look in her eyes as junko attaches herself to her arm, hugging her tightly and kissing all over her face and shoulders. 

but he doesn't say a word. iris is interesting. )

the four of them stand ontop of the building. junko is ecstatic- everything's working out. her precious successor is now obedient, she has her stupid sister, and she has the ultimate hope.

it's wonderful, she calls, twirling around and doing a small dance, taking iris by the hands as they spin around.

enoshima presses a button on her phone, and iris watches on in blank horror as people fall from the building and hit the ground and splatter. 

how disgusting.

( iris remembers that moment better than anything else. she remembers the screaming- the silence. the explosion from the classroom where she used to sit for a few minutes at best before being dragged off by her lovers.

she can't help but cry later when she's on her own. ) 

enoshima has iris convinced that the future foundation could've saved matsuda- and that sparks iris' hatred for them. they could've saved him- but iris doesn't know that it was completely her fault.

if she hadn't planned on killing enoshima, then...

then matsuda would probably be standing next to her.

( iris realizes this years later when she sees him again, when he's just a doll. when she's able to kiss and hug him again.

when izuru numbly reminds her. iris has the most extreme guilt- but it goes away. )

izuru and iris stand out on the rubble. they watch their former classmates explore the ruined terrain- a white haired male stares at both of them with adoring expressions-

obsessing over them. izuru pays him no mind- but iris stares right back. 

and waves.

nagito nearly falls over as a giant stampede of monokuma's go running past him- and when he looks back up, they're gone.

how amazing, nagito mumbles, blushing. how odd, iris remarks.

izuru brushes it off. 

iris faintly remembers a certain girl she enjoyed being around. izuru reminds her of the woman- saionji. 

iris locks her name away in her mind just incase.

the two of them are definitely not alone. they sit underneath a conveniently placed wall, now toppled over and creating a place for the two of them to stay.

they talk. they sit in silence. they watch as people come running towards them for help and get slaughtered in front of their eyes.

iris leans on him- and izuru just sighs. 

they can't bother to care. 

( izuru knows why iris is still alive. a successor for enoshima- someone who's been forcibly given the analytical talent through the worst ways.

someone who she loves and adores. he remembers her exact words even years later.

' you're my eyes, iris! i'm counting on you to be me. then you'll fill that hole in matsuda's heart! '

how disgusting, iris and izuru think. but they don't speak. because what would they say? 

nothing. they'd say... nothing. )

iris reminds him faintly.

they aren't friends. they aren't anything. they're just two tortured souls.

izuru agrees silently, and goes back to holding the pink haired woman.

she doesn't argue. she leans back into his hold.

besides all the fire burning around them, the two of them are freezing cold.

all they have is eachother- and they don't even want that. iris would rather be on her own- but she likes izuru.

his company.

izuru can say the same- but he wouldn't. instead, they play card games with cards that are barely recognizable, they pass by remnants who pay them barely any attention, they kill and steal.

they're victims.

enoshima won. she broke them both.

izuru and iris can say with full certainty-

they hate junko enoshima.

( she loves ryoko otonashi. always will. but she'd be damned if she let herself be blinded with the thought that she could save junko.

she isn't like matsuda. she's given up. she knows it won't work.

so instead, she stares at a photograph of her and the red haired woman- and she smiles. she smiles till she cries.

the two of them holding hands and laughing as matsuda stares at the two of them from the background.

her heart hurts so much.

she always meant so much to enoshima.

her precious little experiment.

iris resents her.

iris loves ryoko. she loves matsuda.

she wishes she didn't give up so easily-

but she comes to terms with her failure. )

she's always going to be by herself.

during her fits of rage and violence- during her sadism spikes- during her panic attacks- during her memory explosions when suddenly nothing makes sense and all she can remember is other people's memories-

she's alone. 

iris hates being alone.

but she decides it's better than nothing.

iris is okay.

she isn't wanted. she isn't needed. she's okay.

she smiles.

how perfect.


End file.
